bangclawfandomcom-20200213-history
Friendly Franke
Friendly Franke is often referred to as different things from different people. Most adults (especially parents) say that he is a "Gas mask wearing psychopath" whereas children commonly refer to him as "The nice man" due to his tendancy to give them chocolate that he can't eat and allow them to carry and operat e WWII firearms. Habits Franke gave the title of "Friendly" to himself and although authorities would prefer to use his real name, they couldn't find it and had to begin calling him "Franke" or "Friendly Franke". He commonly approaches people, in groups or alone at any given time of day and will ask them if they want to have "Fun", although the majority have declined his offer, those who accept (Children, drunkards or strange people) often descrive their time as "Fun". It has been stated by one woman that "He wouldn't leave me alone until he found something I enjoyed. So we broke into a store and took some jewellery. I might have made a comment about enjoying the city more without the mafia pestering me, but I never expected to find 7 of them dead the next morning!" this woman was charged with suspicion of murder (which was dropped) and theft. She later went on to run her own business under the alias "A woman". Franke has also been known to give illegal substances to people if they ask him to. He does not recieve any real form of payment for this but does it regardless. On a darker note, his residence has found multiple mutilated bodies with organs strewn across the walls. Mustard gas canisters were located nearby, yet it is still unkown why Franke killed these people. Backstory/location Not a lot is known about Franke, many interviews have failed with him just spouting something about having fun before running off to enquire schoolgirls if they want to have fun. His birthplace is unkown and he has never truly bought any property. He first set up in the sewers in Bangclaw where he lived amongst the hobos whom were quite happy to have someone living there who would protect them from gangs and youths as well as feed their addictions for free. In Bangclaw he roamed the streets inquiring people if they wished to have fun even going as far as to break into the "Nigga district" and the elusive flatowner's base of operations. After being told to leave the flat and shown the amount of illegal substances that heavily outnumbered Franke's, Franke stole all of the marijuana and illegal drugs and fled to the sewers with an armed follower (presumably a hobo fanatic who saw him as some form of saint for giving out drugs). Despite the best efforts of professional investig ators and criminals alike. Franke defended his home, at the cost of his follower's life. When a second investigation went underway bodies were found, but oddly the drugs and Franke had dissapeared. It is thought that either he hid them in bangclaw or moved them to EvilMelon. This theory is thought to be accurate as Franke stood out in the mayor's eyes in EvilMelon as he was the only person handing out marijuana for free on the streets in broad daylight. Despite this, he was never apprehended, possibly due to the number of cops who were accepting his marijuana offers. He promptly left after a week. Only his sewer headquarters was located that seemed to contain dead and decaying human corpses.